Å Life Jump: Put Your Best Foot Forward
by Stuffed Watermelon
Summary: What happened to the elders when they were left behind before The Great Journey? The elders are having a hard time, and two strangers, Leaf and Snow appeared. Leaf demanded to start a new clan, and she will be the leader, while Snow seemed strangely familiar. We all know that only cats with clan blood can lead a clan, but why did Speckletail agree to help? Has she lost her mind?
1. Leaf and Snow

**I have deleted the previous fanfiction, because I found it hard to continue, especially with so many OCs waiting for their roles. So, this time round, I plan to start afresh, and I am not accepting OCs anymore. Thank you. **

**Basically, the summary tells it all. It will be a fanfiction with many chapters. Let me add another rule to the warrior code - only cats with clan blood running in their veins can become a _clan_ leader, unless the clan cats with non-clan blood have proved themselves.****The elders staying behind will be Loudbelly, Shadepelt, Speckletail and Frostfur, although I am not sure if there is more elders staying behind. If you go and search about Speckletail and the other elders which are staying behind, wikipedia had stated that they all died from starvation, but in this fanfiction, they will not, although some might. Sit back and enjoy the story! I will try and update as fast as I can!**

**-Stuffed Watermelon**

* * *

Chapter 1

"No, Firestar, the elders and I have decided not to follow you. The journey will be long and hard, we are not sure if our old bones can take it," Speckletail rasped to the young ginger tom nearby.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw crowded around their leader, worries covering their faces.

"There will be cats from all clans to help and protect you all. We will ensure that the elders will not starve, although there will be little food, but I am sure they will be enough to feed you all," Firestar persuaded, but the elder just shook her head.

"Time is running out. I guess the elders' final decision is not joining you. I am so sorry Firestar, but the elders will just burden you all, and every food should go to the warriors, queens and kits. They are more important; protecting the clans; forming the new generations; being the next pillars of the clans. I promise that the elders will take care of themselves," Speckletail tried to sound cheerful, but regret was still shown through her every word.

"If that is the case, we will be going. StarClan will not approve that we leave you all behind, and if you all did not take care of yourselves, all the clan cats will become sinners," Firestar sighed, taking a step behind and bowed.

"I will miss you Firestar, I hope we will meet again. I remembered the times when me and the other elders of ThunderClan did not agree to you becoming the deputy, eventually the leader, but I guess we all are wrong. ThunderClan will thrive under your leadership," Speckletail let out a forced purr.

Firestar smiled weakly, and led the cats away from Sunningrocks.

The sun was dying valiantly as the elders chorused, "May StarClan be with you all!"

Crowpaw, who was at the end of the traveling group, turned to the elders and whispered, "May StarClan be you all too."

"I am sure they will, youngster. I am so proud of you. Love does not fade easily, although Feathertail is gone, she is still alive in your heart," Speckletail placed her tail on the black tom's shoulder, hoping to ease away his agony of losing his loved one.

"You will find a better she-cat," Speckletail promised.

"I am sure I will not. Feathertail is always my precious love. I guess I will need to go now. Goodbye," Crowpaw bided his farewell, and rushed to keep up with the pacing of his clan mates.

As the group disappeared into the sunset, Speckletail turned, and mewed solemnly, "The warriors are gone, we have to survive on our own now."

"How? Without the warriors to protect us, we will soon be captured by the twolegs!" Frostfur replied with a tinge of fear. "Furthermore, they are destroying the forest, where will we find food to fill our bellies?"

"StarClan would have a way planned out for us," Speckletail mewed with determination.

_When there is a will, there is a way._

* * *

::Elders That Are Left Behind::

\- Speckletail (Pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a small nip at her left ear)

\- Frostfur (Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes, and sleek, soft fur)

\- Loudbelly (Dark brown tom with an unruly pelt, light blue eyes and a torn tail)

\- Shadepelt (Very dark gray she-cat with emerald green eyes and a slightly crooked tail)

* * *

"Loudbelly! You and Frostfur can try and find some crowfood in the Carrionplace." Speckletail ordered, as the two elders stumbled out of their shelter.

Life was not good for the elders, and prey was hiding well under the snow. Yes, leaf-bare had arrived, and it had been harsh on the elders. Since the elders are all frail and weak, they can on depend on Speckletail, the healthiest and the youngest, to lead them. Speckletail figured out that there will always be crowfood left behind in the Carrionplace, and she had been commanding elders to venture for food there. The Carrionplace was their only food source.

"Shadepelt," Speckletail murmured to the coughing elder next to her.

"Stay away from me!" Shadepelt growled and broke into a coughing fit again. "I don't want you to have Greencough!"

"Sooner or later, I will die too." Speckletail snorted and laid down beside the dark gray she-cat.

"No, you will not, you have to live,"Shadepelt gazed at Speckletail warmly. "For the sake of Loudbelly and Frostfur. We really won't know what to do if it wasn't for you."

"Maybe," Speckletail ended the conversation with her steady breathing, and soft snoring.

* * *

"Speckletail!" Frostfur call made the pale tabby she-cat blink her eyes.

A scent, a familiar scent, entered Speckletail's nose, and Speckletail's gaze stopped at an unfamiliar tom standing behind Frostfur.

"This tom," Frostfur twitched her tail. "He, introduced himself as Snow."

Speckletail flinched at the unknown tom's name. She had remembered her son, Snowkit. He was so young when he was captured by the terrible hawk. If she had watched over little Snowkit, he would not have died. Speckletail sighed when he saw that the stranger had the pair of bright blue eyes too, just like Snowkit's.

"And, he volunteered to care for us." Frostfur continued, twitching her whiskers happily.

Shadepelt cheered and murmured to Loudbelly, the two occasionally casted grateful glances at the stranger.

"Here is a mouse, as a present for the elders," Snow chuckled and dipped his head, revealing a plump mouse hidden behind him.

Frostfur, Loudbelly and Shadepelt didn't care about their manners, and they instantly jumped at the mouse, tearing it apart.

Speckletail's stomach rumbled.

"Come and join us, Speckletail! Your stomach is rumbling!" Loudbelly beckoned with his tail.

"At least my stomach does not rumble as loud as yours, _Loudbelly_." Speckletail retorted, and turned her attention back to Snow.

"I don't believe any cat will offer to take care of us. You are Snow, right? What is your motive?" Speckletail spat, suspicions clouding her amber eyes.

"Speckletail! Don't be so mean to our visitor!" Shadepelt nudged Speckletail.

"Go back and eat, Shadepelt. You need more energy to recover." Speckletail instructed the dark gray she-cat.

"As long as you let Snow take care of us," Shadepelt laughed, and leapt into her nest.

"How could any cat sleep in a nest made up of dirty moss and rotting leaves?" Snow seemed horrified and he ran out into the wild. "Is life here that hard?"

"See? He is afraid. Give your hopes up, Shadepelt, he will not be so kind to help us." Speckletail frowned.

"I think you are wrong, look," Shadepelt pointed to the running white figure.

Speckletail spun around, only to see Snow grabbing clean moss and fresh leaves.

"Where did you get them?" Shadepelt asked, delighted.

As if Snow did not hear the elder, he stalked away, and began setting up new nests for the elders.

"A rude furball," Speckletail stormed off.

"Speckle... Speckletail?" Snow chased after the pale tabby she-cat.

Speckletail stopped immediately. Another unfamiliar scent hit her.

There was another cat.

"This is my friend, Leaf." Snow introduced a mottled brown she-cat to the elders. The mottled brown she-cat dipped her head politely, and blushed under the stares of the elders.

"And these are her, or rather our kits." There were three bundles of fur lying on the floor, one tortoiseshell, another silver and white, the last was black with white paws and chest.

Speckletail frowned.

"Speckletail, I am sorry to disturb you, but you are from one of the clans right?" Leaf inquired, nursing her three kits.

"Yes, so?" Speckletail padded forward and came face to face with the she-cat.

"We have heard of the clans, and we want to start a new clan ourselves." Leaf mustered up her courage. "We want our kits to live in a place where cats care for one another."

"Here, where no trees are left? The twolegs have destroyed my home! And what rights do you have to start a clan? You don't even have clan blood running in your veins!" Speckletail yowled, anger enveloping her. Loudbelly, Shadepelt and Frostfur nodded in unison, their eyes filled with pity.

"A clan leader must have clan blood," Frostfur mewed. "Don't even think of being a leader if you only have rogue or loner blood in you!"

"I might not have clan blood, but I have what it takes to become a leader. I will find a better place." Leaf stood up, flicked her tail and attempted to shush her mewling kits.

"That's not enough," Speckletail snickered.

"Snow and the kits do have clan blood!" Leaf replied. "Poor Snow, if he was not deaf, I would have let him become a leader."

"He is... deaf?" Speckletail stood rigid.

"Yes, and don't you dare to insult him!" Leaf padded and stood in front of her mate. Her neck fur bristled.

"I will not." Speckletail changed her tone. "But why did you say that he has clan blood?"

"Well, he's from one of the clans, but one day my mother found him, cold and starving. When he regained consciousness, he kept calling a clan name," Leaf explained, licking her mate's cheek.

Speckletail seemed shocked at first, but quickly replied, "I will help, I promise."

Frostfur, Shadepelt and Loudbelly just sat there, looking at Speckletail disbelievingly.

"Has she lost her mind?" Loudbelly asked Frostfur.

* * *

**Here is chapter one! Can you all guess who Snow is? I think the answer is quite obvious! If you all want, you can submit the names of Leaf's three kits through your reviews. Please remember to R&amp;R!**

**Questions For Fun.**

**\- I am Hollyflower's daughter's mate's mother. Who am I?**

**\- We are Raggedstar's mother's daughter's brothers. Who are we?**

**You can check google for them... I check Wikipedia to come up with these questions. Hehe! :p**

**I have made some amendments to the chapter, so it will be more detailed. Let me correct myself: I will accept OCs, but only some. Maybe I will accept names for Leaf's kits? **

**-Stuffed Watermelon. **


	2. Shell

"Are you going to name the kits?" Speckletail asked, care filling her amber eyes. Shadepelt's left eye twitched as she wondered what had gone wrong in her old friend's mind.

"Of course! I have thought of good names for them! This black and white tom will be named Swift, in honor of his long legs. This silver and white she-kit looks like Snow, I guess Rain will be nice. This tortoiseshell she-kit... Speckletail, would you like to name her?" Leaf gazed at the elder.

"Yes! The tortoiseshell she-kit can be Spotted," Speckletail mewed. _After Spottedleaf._

"I think you should give them clan names," Speckletail muttered and realization hit the mottled brown she-cat. "Then, their new names will be Swiftkit, Rainkit and Spottedkit."

"But Leaf, shouldn't Snow name one too? After all, the kits are his." Speckletail looked strangely at Leaf.

"He's deaf, Speckletail, he will not know how to name a kit anyway," Leaf replied, before padding away. "I am going to out to hunt!"

Speckletail ran towards Leaf. "I will join your hunt!"

"Great! We can discuss about our new clan on the way..." Leaf's voice trailed behind.

Snow looked at the two departing she-cats, with regret in his blue eyes.

* * *

"Quiet!" Speckletail flocked her tail, signaling to Leaf.

Twolegs were gathering at the only piece of forest left. The yellow monsters were sleeping nearby. Speckletail padded as softly as possible past the twolegs, to a stretch of meadow that the twolegs did not destroy.

"Here!" Leaf mumbled to herself. A fat brown mouse were eating nuts nearby. Leaf licked her lips, and crept towards the mouse stealthily. When Leaf was a whisker away from her prey, she pounced with great strength. With tail high in the air and a satisfied purr, Leaf placed a paw on the mouse. The mouse struggled under Leaf's claws. Leaf lowered her head, and let the mouse had a glimpse of her sharp fangs before they pierced through its skin. Before long, the mouse went limp.

Leaf was just about to taste her prey when Speckletail appeared from behind a bush.

"Leaf! I told you that warriors are not supposed to eat their prey when they are on a hunting patrol! They are supposed to bring the prey back to camp and feed it to the elders first!" Speckletail scolded gently.

Reluctantly, Leaf replied, "Fine. But why are you making that mewling sound?"

Speckletail looked confused for awhile, and she looked around. A paw stuck out of the thistle bush nearby. The elder's ears twitched as she sniffed the air. Leaf flattened her ears at the awful sound. "Hungry... Food..." The thistle bush moved.

Speckletail padded towards the bush, and clawed apart the leaves, revealing a small newborn kit. The kit was rolling about, and his stomach was rumbling. "Mother," he slowly made his way to Speckletail and pressed himself against her. He started to find a feeding spot, and the elder moved to let Leaf come in.

"Leaf, do feed this poor scrap of fur," Speckletail mewed. Leaf gladly obliged, and lied down, nuzzling the kit.

After the kit is full, the pair padded back to camp with two mice, a blackbird and a pale ginger kit.

* * *

"Good job!" Loudbelly praised Leaf. "Speckletail must have taught you well!"

"Well, I just caught a mouse, the credit belongs to Speckletail! And, the mouse I caught was like deaf, it did not hear me, although I made so much noise. I am not as good as you think." Leaf seemed embarrassed at the praise, she quickly padded over and put the kit down along with hers.

The red round sun settled itself behind a mountain, and before long, the moon and the stars appeared in the dark blue sky. Speckletail yawned, and stretched her stiff legs and paws.

Speckletail nosed the kit, and asked Leaf for his name. Snow padded over, obviously interested in the new kit.

"Shell," the white tom prodded the kit with a face of happiness.

"Or rather Shellkit," Leaf beamed, licking her foster son. "I really don't know why would a mother abandon such an adorable kit.

"Let's rest," Speckletail padded next to Shadepelt and snuggled closer to her. Snow too, closed his eyes, listening to Leaf's snoring, and the crickets' music. He looked at the pale ginger kit, and twitched his whiskers.

* * *

Snow sat on the soft, wet grass. He shifted his paws uneasily; the water dampening his fur did not feel good. The white tom looked around, but there was only mist in his sight.

"Snowkit... Don't be afraid, they will come soon..." Snow spun around, but no cat was there. "Snowkit... I will always be there for you..."

_'Did I hear that?' _Snow thought, surprised.

A scene unfolded in front of Snow. The pure white tom took a few steps back, startled.

There was a younger version of Speckletail. A pure white kit rolled at her tail not far away. Speckletail seemed desperate and kept scolding the little kit. However, the kit continued batting Speckletail's tail with his small paws. Speckletail got up, irritated and disgusted at the kit's failure and uselessness. She went to a fresh-kill pile nearby. But within minutes, cats crowded Speckletail and Speckletail seemed terrified and yowling loudly at the pure white kit.

A brown figure appeared in the sky. It was a hawk, a big fierce hawk, ready to devour any kit it sees.

The hawk bore an evil gleam in its eyes as it flapped nearer and nearer to the kit. The kit continued playing with his moss ball, oblivious to the danger it is facing.

Snow watched in terror. _'No! The kit! The kit!' _Snow wailed in his heart.

He badly wanted to pounce of the hawk and save the kit, but he just could not move his paws. His paws are like rooted to the ground, he could only stand there, mouth opened.

Snow can only watch the hawk stretch his talons, and grab the little kit by his scruff away. Snow blamed himself, he shook his head wildly. 'It's all my fault! I should stop the hawk! This must be a dream! Wake up now!'

Snow blinked his eyes frantically, he leapt to his paws. Shadepelt smelt the fear scent radiating from Snow, and she looked at Snow, worried.

"Anything wrong? Oh yes, you are deaf," Shadepelt laughed at her own stupidity.

'_That kit, that kit looks familiar...' _Snow thought.

* * *

**[Flashback] Snow's POV**

Pain filled me, and I badly want to yell. I wish Mother was beside me, protecting me like she always had. But this time it was different, I could feel my heart going to stop, and my flesh being eaten by the merciless hawk. Although I had never open my mouth, I do know what is dangerous: Eagles, hawks, deathberries etc.

Suddenly, another brown figure appeared in the blue sky, and the two hawks came face to face with each other.

Unexpectedly, the hawk loosened his tight and the two began fighting each other, maybe for territory, or food... Never mind that, I was so afraid to look down, perhaps I would rather be eaten by a hawk than to be dropped down to earth from as high as StarClan.

When I touched the ground, I could feel nothing, no pain, no misery, no fright, no fear... Absolute nothing.

Later, a tongue kept licking me, and I stretched my white paws. "It was just a bad dream, Mother is still there..."

_Blink. Horror_.

There was a cat, a fierce cat glaring at me. I shivered uncontrollably. _Where is Mother?_

Another brown and white she-cat padded to the fierce tom and her mouth moved.

After awhile, the tom relaxed and stalked away, although he is still eyeing me suspiciously from a corner.

A dark brown kit and his tortoiseshell sister will always play with me, though they find me no fun. I could not understand what they were playing or talking about! I guess all cats feel the same way as me when they are just two moons old, maybe if I eat more I will grow and hear the voices of others.

The dark brown kit and his sister are my only friends, the other kits did not want to play with me, I know I am not good with games, especially when you do not even know the rules, or what game are you playing.

The little she-kit is Leaf, while the tom is named Bone, as he liked to bite a bone as if he is a dog. Strange, because he is a cat.

When we grow up, my other 'siblings', Cloud, a fat silver and white tom, Hazel, a brown tabby she-kit, Berry, a blue-gray she-kit and Mouse, a striped brown tabby, all left, in search of their future. Bone was gone too, my foster mother, Bounce, told us that a few big bad cats had taken him away, but I don't really understand why. Leaf and I never separated, I needed her by my side. Maybe she need me by her side too.

I know that I am selfish, but I thought I was Leaf's best friend, and Leaf will always be with me, but that changed. When we met Speckletail, Leaf was very close to the elder now. We have drifted apart. Can I tell you a secret? I think Leaf's kits are not mine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Leaf - Ambitious mottled brown she-cat with bright green eyes. She is fierce and loyal. **

**Snow - Snow white tom with brilliant blue eyes and an unruly pelt. He is often too sensitive and tends to think of his best friend as his 'belonging'.**

**Speckletail - She is kind but occasionally grumpy, follows the warrior code strictly, but breaks it for her kin.**

**Shadepelt - She hates others mentioning Mudfur's death, she trusts other cats easily and she is a bit paranoid sometimes.**

**Loudbelly - He is out-going and fights well. However, sometimes he says ridiculous things, perhaps that's part of growing old.**

**Bone - Snow's brother. He is actually Bone from BloodClan. In this fan-fiction, he is not killed by a group of apprentices (which I find very strange). He is cold-hearted, but still care for his kin. **

**Cloud - Plump white tom. Snow's brother, went as far as the mountains and earned his tribal name, Cloud Of Burning Sun. The tribe gladly accepted him, since they are in need of new members. He is protective of his kin, and he is also a good hunter. **

**Hazel - Snow's sister, went to join BloodClan, yet she refused to have her name changed. Fights well. Her heart is not yet as hard as stone, but she needs to behave evil in front of her 'clan mates'. She actually has a heart as soft as snow.**

**Berry - Snow's sister, went to join BloodClan. She refused to have her name changed too. Excellent hunter. Easily jealous. Values kinships. Strongly agree in 'Blood is thicker than water'.**

**Mouse - Snow's brother, went to become a loner, name is still the same. Now lives with Barney and Ravenpaw in the barn. (Barney is getting very old.)**

**And thank you to the four reviewers. **

**R&amp;R!**

**-Stuffed Watermelon**


	3. Stone

_"Jump, Rainkit, jump!"_ Shellkit cheered on. The silver and white kit straightened her tail, and her legs trembled as she jumped into the water. The water splashed, landing on Shellkit's soft coat. Shellkit leapt away in disgust, spitting. Rainkit laughed, watching as her brother tried to lick his pelt dry.

Leaf's left eye twitched as she left her two kits under the care of Speckletail. She sprinted to the entrance, only to come face to face with a cat. Leaf was astonished and shocked, and Snow thought he could actually see Leaf blush under her fur. The white tom sniffed the air curiously, and when he realized that the visitor was a tom, he got up immediately and padded towards Leaf.

"Who's he?" Snow growled. He was about to continue but when he saw Leaf's neck fur bristled, he knew it was a time to stop. Snow wasn't sure if she was angry at him or not, but Snow dare not take chances. Snow grunted and sat down, staring at the visitor. _Is there love in their eyes? Is he here to snatch my mate?_

Leaf went up and murmured into the visitor's ears. "Don't care about him, he gets paranoid easily." Although the she-cat meant to show the tom that she is annoyed and irritated, but she couldn't help feeling happy that Snow actually cared about her.

Snow was angry when he saw happiness on Leaf's face. He was even angrier when he saw the tom laughing. He growled softly, and spat at the tom as he stalked away to a corner, where he sat done and observed his mate and the visitor. The visitor laughed even harder when he saw Snow's reaction. Leaf muttered something to him again, before realization hit the visitor and he quickly sent an apologetic glance at Snow. Snow snorted. He was sure that the visitor knew that he is deaf by now. _Will he despise me? Will _Leaf_ despise me?_ Snow began to worry.

"Well, I heard about the clans, and I have travelled far, and was disappointed when I saw the forest being tore down. Then some cat told me that you all are recruiting members to make a clan, and I want to join," The visitor explained to Leaf.

"But.. What is your name, can you please tell up me more about yourself?" Leaf asked politely.

"Oh, my name is Stone, and I am thirteen moons old. I like to hunt. When I catch my own prey, I will feel the pride. Many cats told me that I had leadership abilities, and I don't deny that. Let me stay, and I will prove myself to you," Stone puffed out his chest.

"Alright, do make yourself comfortable here," Leaf flicked her tail and gave Stone an welcoming smile. Then, she led him around the place, introducing him to the elders and explaining what a clan is. Stone nodded all the way. Shadepelt lifted her head up to see who Stone was, and Loudbelly had no objection to the tom joining. Frostfur was sound asleep, and Leaf didn't want to wake the elder up.

Speckletail got up and sniffed the tom. Speckletail mewed to Leaf, "He is muscular and strong; he will make a great warrior. Show him around and teach him how to hunt in the meadow. Teach him how to fight too." Leaf nodded and led Stone out, not noticing how Snow was staring at them with jealousy in his eyes.

* * *

"Now, this is called the hunter's crouch. You need to keep you tail straight, so that you can have a streamlined body. Then, you arch your back, that's when you prepare to leap onto the prey," Leag explained. Stone shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry Leaf, but I have an injury on my leg, therefore I can't hunt."

Leaf seemed stunned for awhile, and Stone quickly added, "But I can fish. I catch fish the whole of my life."

"Oh. Then let me show you the stream," Leaf smiled and quickly took Stone to the stream.

The water was cooling and you can even see schools of fish swimming. The reeds grew big and strong, and according to Stone, it was an advantage to them. When there is enemies, they can hide in the reeds. The reeds will cover their scent too. The reeds also helped to prevent their shadows from touching the water surface. Leaf was amazed at Stone's knowledge on fishing.

"Never make a sound, always let your shadow stay on the ground," Stone reminded as he taught Leaf how to fish. "Scoop the fish up like this," he murmured and dipped his large paw into the cold water. He lifted his paw up quickly, and a fish was carried out of its home. It struggled on the ground. "Without air, it will die soon," Stone placed his paw onto the fish.

Leaf then noticed how large Stone's paws were. They were big and furry, not a bit like hers. His claws were longer, and sharper. No wonder he caught the fish so easily. The fish stopped struggling; it was dead. Stone sniffed the fish and slowly carried it in his jaws. With that, the pair returned to the bushes.

* * *

Speckletail gasped and ran forward to help Stone carry the fish. "Wow," Speckletail praised. "It's the biggest fish I have ever seen." Stone was embarrassed at all the praises and attention he got from the elders. Snow growled softly, and snorted before turning away.

"We also have new members," Leaf stood in the middle, and presented three young cats standing behind her. One ducked her head, the other blushed a little. The elders laughed when they moved closer to each other. "Let's welcome Robin, Thrush and Dove."

Robin, a light brown she-cat with a yellowish belly stepped forward, and dipped her head in respect. Thrush, a dark brown tabby with light spots lifted his head proudly.

"Why, thus clan is getting bigger each day, and I think it's time to make all of you warriors and apprentices," Speckletail beamed. "Leaf and Stone, you two have proved yourselves to be true warrior. Leaf, from now on, you will be known as Leafstorm. Stone, you will be Stoneheart, in honour of your bravery. But Thrush, Robin and Dove shouldn't be made apprentices so soon. They will have to stay and prove their loyalty first."

"Stoneheart! Leafstorm!" The kits cheered and bounded forward.

"How does it feel like to catch a mouse?" Spottedkit asked her mother. "How do you even catch one?" Leafstorm just shook her head and smiled. Meanwhile, the other kits crowded the gray tom and began voicing their questions out.

"I want to learn how to catch a fish!" Rainkit puffed out his chest. "And I will be the best fish-catcher in the whole wide world! I will be just like you, Stoneheart!"

Although he can't hear anything, but Snow could feel his heart ached when his kits crowded around a stranger, and not him. Hejust coward in the corner, his blue eyes fixed on the two newly made warriors, and the brightness in his blue eyes died down._Why it isn't me? Why am I deaf? I hate myself!_


End file.
